


Neon Dash

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bathroom Sex, Facials, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight Comeplay, Slight Exibitionism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thought he would take the day off and unwind with a date to the color run. However, after being stood up he feels a little put out. That is, until a certain curly-haired volunteer named Darren catches his eye and seems to keep popping up all over the course. Dirty dancing and the misuse of paint ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first time posting a fic on AO3, so forgive me if I tag things wrong or something doesn't look right. Just let me know and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's.
> 
> *WARNING* This is just a one-shot, but yes, this is pure PWP CRISSCOLFER SMUTTY SMUT SEX. So if you no likey that, do not read on. No disrespect to the actors intended.

(One-shot)

"Thanks again for coming with me Ashley. I don't think I would have come on my own."

"No problem, Colfer. I've always wanted to try one of these. They look like fun."

"…"

"You're pouting."

"Am not."

"Chris…"

He sighed, "Just…I can't believe he bailed on me. And at the last minute!"

"What can I say? Men are idiots. I've always said so."

"Hey."

"Well except for you, of course. You're my boo." She smiled cheekily, pinching his face.

Chris frowned, "He's not—Will isn't so bad, okay?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow at him, "The boy is as interesting as flat water. You could do better."

"You say that every time I get a new boyfriend."

"And each time you've done just a little bit better."

He smiled, shaking his head at her as they stood in line for their event, moving with it as they waited for their wristbands and merchandise. "I guess we've never really seen each other outside of work. This would have been our first time alone, just the two of us."

"So this was supposed to have been you guys' first date?"

"Maybe? I mean I did buy us both the tickets, or I don't know. Dating is hard—"

"When you're an actor?"

Chris snorts, "It's still weird referring to myself as one of those."

"Just sayin'…"

"Well, what I was actually gonna say is when you work all the time. You realize the strings I had to pull and the groveling I had to do with my manager just to get some time for myself? Then Will just goes and…" Chris made a frustrated noise, peeved because his first date in almost a year went up in smoke.

"Yes, because heaven forbid you spend some time with your best friend." Ashley sniffed primly.

"You know, I didn't mean it like that."

"…"

"Now look whose pouting." He chuckled, smiling wider when she hmphed at him.

"NEXT!"

The two friends let their conversation go, stepping up to the counter where two men were smiling at them brightly. "Welcome to Los Angeles' Neon Dash! Can't tell you how happy we are you decided to join in on all the fun. Tonight is going to be a totally awesome run. The weather is going to be freaking perfect and the after party is going to be completely sick. The DJ is a friend of ours and his sets always ensure a wicked party." The boy with dark curls, pink sunglasses, and bright orange shirt that read 'VOLUNTEER' on it said way too excitedly. He was bouncing on his toes and kept shoving his hands into his basketball shorts with all his fidgeting. "Is this you two's first time?"

"Uh…yeah. I've seen ads for this type of thing, always looks fun." Chris said, grinning at his enthusiasm. It must be fun if even the volunteers were this eager to participate in it.

"You got that right! So is this a date or something?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively behind his pink glasses.

"Oh no, his date cancelled on him. I'm his back up booty call." Ashley answered, Chris spluttering at her side.

Darren hummed, his glasses hiding whatever his eyes were doing. "Cancel on you? Huh." He smiled slowly, Chris's face heating up because he could practically FEEL his eyes looking him up and down, even if his shades were blocking the volunteer's eyes.

The other volunteer in a beanie rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Can I see your photo ID and tickets please?" Chris nodded, tearing his own glasz eyes away from the curly-haired man to fish his wallet out and show his ID, "All right then—Hey Darren, grab them their packets, will ya?—that will be ten dollars."

"What? Why?" Ashley huffed.

"It costs five dollars each for your packets if you didn't pick them up before the day of the run."

"That's complete bullshit."

"Sorry." The guy sighed, looking apologetic but this is seriously not the only time he's had complaints about the tacked on five dollars.

Chris waved a hand, "Ash, it's fine. I invited you, so it's my treat."

"I can pay for my own. I just don't see why the extra money is necessary when we already bought everything online."

"It's fine, okay? Don't worry about it." He bumped her shoulder, giving the volunteer the fee.

The guy gave another sorry look as he input their information on his tablet. His friend, Darren it seemed, came back over with their packets. "All right, here are your t-shirts, wristbands, tattoos, and noise makers. Everything all squared away?"

"Yup, thanks again." Chris grinned, scooping up their stuff.

"Great! Can't wait to see you out there. Have a great time!" Darren waved at them, his friend next to him snorting for whatever reason.

"Well, he was absolutely adorable." Ashley commented, hooking her arm around one of Chris's as they walked off towards their car in the parking lot to change into their gear.

Chris let out an awkward laugh, "If you say so."

"Don't act like you didn't know he was checking you out." She teased.

"He was wearing sunglasses. How could you possibly know what he was looking at?"

"BFF intuition. I know when my boy is getting checked the hell out, and that guy, totally wants to hit it."

"Oh well, by all means, may he jump my bones right this second." He said jokingly, Ashley giggling at her friend's sarcastic reply.

"HEY!"

"Yo hold up!" Someone shouted, Chris stopping to turn around as a sturdy body accidently skidded into his. "Whoops, my bad." Darren laughed, wrapping an arm around Chris's waist so he wouldn't fall back. He lifted his sunglasses so they were set atop his head, Chris blinking rapidly as he adjusted to staring at bright hazel brown eyes. "Sorry about that. Just want to give you guys a heads up that if you really wanted to get down and dirty, make sure to stay on the edges of the course. That way when you get to the powder stations, we'll color bomb you the most."

Chris's lips parted slowly, wanting to reply, but it was a bit hard to function with a firm hand pressing into his lower back. The heat from the other's palm bled through his thin shirt and tingled against his skin. Ashley, thank God, intervened before Darren could notice anything was a miss. "Wow, thanks! We'll be sure to keep that in mind." She tugged Chris back towards her, smile and gaze still aimed at Darren. "Won't we, Chris?"

The taller boy nodded jerkily, face heating up when he felt the volunteer's hand leave his back. Her elbow nudging his side non-too gently is what jolted him out of his embarrassing stupor. "Uh…yeah. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem! I'll be looking for you two." He winked, turning and running back to his post in the registration tent.

"…"

"…"

"Chris, can I just say—"

"No."

* * *

 

They may have gone a little over board with their glow gear. Well, Ashley did, Chris just had an ND temporary tattoo on his face. When all he had to do was change into his Neon Dash shirt, Ashley did the same, while also putting on a bright pink tutu, neon green ND knee-high socks, flashing glasses on her face, and wore almost a dozen glow necklaces. Not to mention the excess amount of black-light paint drawn on her face and limbs.

When Chris just stared at her, she tilted her head, "What?"

"Nothing." If Ashley felt like being a glowworm, then why not? It's basically what they signed up for, but Chris was just going to leave the flashing to her.

If Chris had to imagine what a color run would be like, Neon Dash did it ten times better. Instead of running the 5k that weaved through the entirety of a park in L.A., they decided to stroll through the course to enjoy the chaotic happenings around them and admire everyone's unique glow in the dark twist on their outfits. Surprisingly, there were people of all ages participating in the course. Adults who were old enough to be grandparents were enjoying a nice night out as they walked the course. Teenagers and young adults were running with their friends or significant other. Then there were also babies in strollers waving their glow sticks around and a variety of little kids running around their parents or weaving through the course's cones. It was like a parade was happening that led to the inevitable rave at the end.

Ashley and Chris couldn't stop taking funny pictures with each other and pointing out the adorable outfits the little kids wore. If this was just how the course was, they couldn't wait for the actual party. However, the strangest thing that happened, or kept happening, was an event Chris would later deny no matter how much Ashley badgered him about it. While him and Ashley paced themselves through the course, they were color bombed by handfuls of colorful powder, but the actor swore that at every color station the same volunteer was the one who color bombed him. Every time. Of course he couldn't be certain, seeing as every time they fast walked through the area, a cloud of colorful powder hindered their vision.

Then again, Darren did say he was going to be looking for them. Chris hadn't thought the volunteer was serious, but after they brisked though the final color station, he was starting to believe it. Ashley had been on the other side, dancing through the station as volunteer after volunteer doused her with pink powder. On his side, Chris decided to actually take his time, actually looking at the volunteers' faces while he walked through. He was about to deem himself crazy for thinking a guy he just met would run all over a 5k course just for the opportunity to throw some powder in his face, but, well, apparently he underestimated this Darren person.

The blue-eyed young man had been looking at the volunteers as he passed, eyes lingering on their powder covered faces to the point where he was actually still glancing behind him by the time he had reached the end of the color station. Just as Chris was turning his gaze towards the front again, he stopped abruptly. There, right in front of him, was Darren's smiling—but mostly color coated—face. It was nighttime now, so there were no pink glasses to shield his expressive hazel eyes. Darren held up his handfuls of pink powder, silently asking Chris if he could coat him in the stuff. He nodded wordlessly, closing his eyes as the other boy rubbed the soft powder into his hair, Chris almost humming pleasantly as careful fingers carded through his scalp. Those same hands massaged the powder into his hair, running his color-covered fingers down the sides of his neck and wiping the excess amount of powder onto his colorfully dusted white T-shirt. Pads of his fingers pressed softly against his abdomen and brushed along his hips, Chris's eyes jerking open at the lingering touches.

Darren poked his tongue out to lick the corner of his bottom lip, before biting down on it nervously. He squeezed Chris's hip lightly and then moved aside, his flushed face thankfully hidden under a layer of powder and the dark night surrounding them. "Enjoy the party."

Chris furrowed his slender eyebrows, about to ask what the hell just happened when a hand grabbed his elbow, dragging him away from the last color station of the course. He was barely able to make out Darren saluting them before he turned to look at his flashing friend who'd dragged him away. "Ash—"

"If you even try and tell me nothing was going on back there…"

"I wasn't going to."

"What the HELL was he doing? Did he cross a line? Do I need to kick some ass?"

He shook his head, "No, I-I kind of let him."

"You did?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think I wanted him to do that. I wanted that to happen?" Chris confessed uncertainly, unsure whether or not he was trying to ask Ashley or convince her. Personal space has always been a set boundary for him, so he doesn't understand why the idea of this hazel-eyed boy getting into his intimate space doesn't scare the crap out of him. Darren was comfortable with it too, unnervingly so.

"Why would you—"

"Ash, I need a very good reason right now for why I shouldn't give in."

"Give in to what?" He stared at her, raising an eyebrow and trying to relay with his eyes what exactly was going through his mind. "Oh, OH." Eyebrows shooting to her hairline, lifting her flashing glasses so she could look at him without the blinking obscurity. "Um…he could be dangerous."

Chris snorted, "You can't be serious."

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing, "Yeah not even I believed that one."

"Dust bunnies are more frightening."

"Well, what do you want me to say then?"

"Tell me it's a bad idea."

"It's a bad idea."

"…okay, now say it like you mean it."

"Chris."

"What?"

"Darren seems very nice. And it's not like you aren't allowed to have a little fun every now and then." Ashley hinted. "Listen, if you're not in to what he's putting down, don't pick it up. Look for me and we'll dance and party the night away like the couple of badass mofos we are." He chuckled. "But, just to let you know, I'm not above loaning you to the curly haired hobbit for a dance or two. Of course, if it comes to that, I just better get something out of it. Capiche?"

Chris laughed in lieu of answering. He stared up at the finish line banner as they completed the course, his glasz eyes shining as they reflected the strobing colors coming from the after-party in the park's asphalt parking lot. Ashley was right, this was his first day off in months, which means he should have as much fun as he could possible get.

* * *

 

 The 5k itself had been fun, fantastic even, but nothing could compare to the party he and Ashley were willingly participating in. The DJ's stage was flashing with each track he played, while hype guys jumped from one end of the stage to the other as they riled the partyers and gave away free glow gear. There were also two tall towers on either side of the DJ's stage, volunteers were hanging off it as they threw powders packs at the audience so they could douse each other in colorful madness. On top of the towers, and at the bottom, were Neon Dash employees wielding massive squirt guns that they used to drench the audience in an array of liquid paint. Not a single member in the crowd was left out of the messy fun.

For a while, Chris had forgotten about bouncing curls and hazel eyes, content to dance with his best friend. It had been a little awkward for them as they squeezed through crowd, wanting to get closer to one of the towers and stage in hopes of actually getting wet with paint. They had finally found a spot close up between the stage and the left tower, hands clasped with one another to prevent getting unnecessarily lost. At first, the two just kind of stood there, nodding their heads to the music and trying to adjust to the booming bass. But then, their first wave of paint splatter came.

It was Chris who had been hit first, orange paint squirting him right across the face and sending Ashley into a fit of laughter. He had stood there with his mouth open in shock, slick color dripping from his hair and eyelashes. The second he tried to wipe the offending paint from his eyes, another splatter hit the side of his profile, Chris finally giving up and throwing his hands in the air. Welcoming the next colorful splash. However, it was his turn to bust out laughing, face scrunching up happily when Ashley was finally shot with green paint. The neon liquid sticking to her hair as it tracked down her face and onto her not so white T-shirt.

After a few more surprise splatters, and a lot more laughing, it was easier to let go. They allowed the music to vibrate through their bodies, moving with the wriggling forms they were pressed against and thrusting their arms in the air. The two jumped and danced with every song that played, their drenched sticky bodies just adding to the dynamic experience. Chris felt alive, absolutely high on life and dunk on endorphins as they coursed through his veins. He could feel the pounding of the bass as it pulsated through his lithe frame, the sensual beat causing heat to throb in his shorts and his blue eyes to become dark. The atmosphere was unlike any party or club he had ever been to, and Chris was quite certain that nothing else in his life could ever make him feel this free.

"Hey, Chris! CHRIS!" He looked over next to him, letting Ashley know he'd heard her. His friend gestured towards the railing surrounding the left tower, "Better close your eyes!"

Just as he turned around, Chris only had enough time to catch a glimpse of someone hanging off the tower before he was nailed. Thick paint was squirted all over his head and neck, slicking down his nose and the sides of his cheeks, the stream continuing to cover his torso along with each of his arms. Once he was sure the person was done drenching him in the sticky goop, Chris wiped the colored slick from his forehead, leaning forward a bit and shaking out his hair so it wouldn't dry flattened to his head and end up being a hardened helmet. Paint was still dripping from him when he finally laid eyes on the culprit, sickly slow smile spreading from ear to ear at the sight of him.

"Darren."

The volunteer brightened, handing off the squirt gun to the worker next to him and jumping over the railing. Chris glanced over at Ashley who was watching him, giving his girl a reassuring smile that said yes, he was very much intent on having a little fun tonight. "Chris, hey." He turned back to look at Darren, smiling and blinking at him slowly while the volunteer was jostled by the others around him, pressing him right up against Chris's body. Darren chuckled shakily, steadying himself with a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Uh…haha, care to dance?"

"Shouldn't you be…oh, I don't know, busy volunteering?" Chris asked him, leaning in to speak into his ear so he wouldn't have to shout so loud over the music.

Darren swallowed when Chris pressed harder against him, fluttering his eyes shut when he felt the other's hot breath fan against his ear. "I-I am volunteering. Volunteering to dance with you."

Chris smirked when the shorter male's hand slipped down his arm, settling on his hip where his cargo shorts were riding teasingly low. If Chris moved the same way he had been dancing earlier, his shirt would no doubt ride up to flash a bit of pale hip with every twist and grind. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, not when hazel eyes and painted curls were so close. "Maybe that's not the only thing you'll be doing with me tonight."

Before Darren had a chance to process, or possibly blush at those words, Chris was already coaxing him into a dance. Both of Darren's hands settled on Chris's waist, anchoring them together as they moved to the beat of the dub-step remixes. Pale hands grounded themselves on Darren's firm shoulders, jumping with the crowd and going just as hard as everyone else around them. Chris even threw his head back when another stream of paint washed over them, mouth parting as he laughed blissfully. He felt the hands on his hips tighten, bringing him closer to his dance partner. He brought his head back down and pressed his messy forehead against Darren's, giggling in his throat when the color on him started to drip onto the curly haired boy's bright orange shirt.

He didn't seem to mind though, not when his hazel eyes were staring up at him so intently like that, looking at him as if he were something exquisite, extraordinary even. Like he couldn't believe someone like Chris was really in his grasp. It had the paler boy blushing fiercely, the young man grateful his cheeks were oozing with tricolored paint, able to hide the obvious effect those blazing honey eyes had on him. Chris couldn't keep eye contact with Darren, not if he wanted to think he had come semblance of mental control over his body, as if the insistent pulsing heat in his pants wasn't the thing influencing his demeanor for the night. He settled for turning around and focusing on the stage as the other boy crowded against his back, reaching back to rub his fingertips across the nape of Darren's neck while the DJ switched to his next track.

**If you want it, take it**

**I should've said it before**

Chris hummed pleasantly when the Ariana Grande song came on, pulling on the back of Darren's neck so they were flush against each other. The young man gyrating his lithe frame enticing against the other boy's shorter one, encouraging him to move with him, against him.

**Tried to hide it, fake it**

**I can't pretend anymore**

Darren caught on fast though, matching every one of Chris's grinds and swivels, one of the tan hands on his hips sneakily making its way towards his tummy.

**I only wanna die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

He gasped, the hand stilling where it was putting pressure on his lower stomach, Darren's crotch slotted against Chris's ass. The shorter young man held his breath, stilling them to assess if he'd gone too far, or if he had permission for further exploration.

**Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really are**

The paler male exhaled slowly, almost sighing gratefully under Daren's touch, grinding back against him and digging his nails into his neck. Chris smirked when the other bucked his hips against him, something poking him in an all too familiar welcoming way.

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

Darren pressed his face into the stretch of Chris's pale neck, nuzzling his nose against his painted neck as he ground his erection into that pert ass. He bared his teeth against his rapidly beating pulse point, scraping his teeth against the alabaster skin while he panted against it, fisting the wet materiel of the beautiful blue eyed boy's shirt.

**This is the part when I break free**

' **Cause I can't resist it no more**

Chris's entire form shuddered when Darren dragged his shirt up, bunching it up just under his chest area and displaying him. He shivered, not because it was cold, but because he felt as if he was on display. The man behind him letting everyone see what they weren't going to get. Fuck, this guy was everything he didn't know he'd been desperately searching for.

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

A smirk pressed against Chris's neck, Darren gliding his hand down that taunt pale tummy, letting his thumb trace the shape of his naked bellybutton. The taller boy whimpered under his touch, head lolling down to watch the olive-toned hand as it caressed down his abdomen, slender fingers making their way past his low-slung waistbands and into his shorts.

**This is the part when I break free**

' **Cause I can't resist it no more**

Glasz eyes were riveted to the wrist that disappeared under his clothes, mouth dropping open when curious fingers touched him, fondled him. A pathetic noise crawled its way up his throat, hips jerking when the volunteer cradled his balls, and then playfully rubbed against his foreskin.

**You were better, deeper**

**I was under your spell**

Chris couldn't hold out ay longer, he turned around to lock eyes with Darren, nostrils flaring and lust blown gaze as dark as the midnight sky. He was going to tell him if he knew of a place where they could be alone, a place a bit more private, but he didn't get a chance to.

**Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe**

**On the highway to hell, yeah**

The next thing they knew, liquid whizzed past the side of Chris's profile and Darren was getting shot right in the face with bright pink paint. The volunteer yelping as he was caught by surprise, neon substance getting into his eyes and causing some distress. "Shit."

**I only wanna die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

When Darren's hand left his shorts, Chris covered his mouth with his hands, concerned when he kept rubbing at his eyes and blinking. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

**Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really are**

He blinked a few more times, hissing at the discomfort he felt. "Paint. In my eye." Darren couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head to see if maybe that would help. It didn't really.

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

"Come on, let's see if I can find a way to help." Chris grabbed onto Darren's hand, squeezing them through the crowd and pushing their way towards the gate around one of the towers. He recognized one of the guys with the paint guns, getting the attention of the guy wearing the beanie. "Hey! Is there a place where we can go wash his face?! He got paint in his eye!"

**This is the part when I break free**

' **Cause I can't resist it no more**

"What's going on?!" Ashley yelled, squeezing in next to them and looking at Darren who kept rubbing at his eyes, Chris reprimanding him for it.

"He got paint in his eye!" Chris explained, glancing back at the guy who seemed to be friends with Darren.

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

The guy in the beanie just gave him a look like 'really?' and Darren managed to look sheepish even with a hand covering one of his eyes. He rolled his eyes at him, putting a set of keys in Darren's hand. "The rec center over there has some bathrooms! They're supposed to be closed off to the public during the run, but…" He mock glared at his fellow volunteer, even as the dark haired young man tried to seem cute and naïve. "…well, Darren's an idiot. Just clean up after you're done, and don't lose the keys!" His friend warned.

**This is the part when I break free**

' **Cause I can't resist it no more**

"Thanks, Joey." Darren grinned, dangling the keys triumphantly at Chris.

The paler boy just smiled back, about to take him over to the bathrooms, when he got an idea. "Hey Joey, what do you think of my friend Ashley here?"

**No more, baby, ooh**

Joey blinked at him, then glanced over at the girl who'd spoken earlier. "Uh…cute tutu?"

"Good answer. Joey, Ashley. Ashley, Joey. Keep an eye on her!" Chris pointed a warning finger at Joey, poking his chest hard before he and Darren were making their way towards the rec center. Leaving Ashley and Joey to just stare at each other blankly.

**Thought on your body**

**I came alive**

**It was lethal**

"…"

"…"

**It was fatal**

**In my dreams it felt so right**

**But I woke up every time**

"Want to use the squirt gun?"

"Gimme."

 **Oh, baby**  

* * *

 

He was cute. Darren was very cute, sitting on top of the sink countertops, feet dangling above the linoleum because his legs weren't quite long enough to reach the tiled floor. Chris couldn't hide his fond little smile, carefully wiping the wetted napkin across his eyes, cleaning his face and eyes of the substance like a concerned mother hen. He cradled the volunteer's cheek, steadying him as he cleared the last visible remnants of the paint. The paler male admired his work for a moment, and then blew lightly across his dark lashes, eyelids fluttering open at the action. "There we are, feel better?"

Darren blinked up at his caretaker, tilting his head to stare at him in the light. Chris could feel his cheeks heating up, self-conscious because of the copious amount of paint crusting to his normally clean alabaster skin. He was about to say something to break the trance, when the hazel-eyed boy grabbed at his waist, yanking at him until he was situated between Darren's thighs. Then he straightened up, keeping eye contact with Chris as he leant towards him, careful with his movements. "Thank you."

Chris's hands stilled against the marble top, gripping the edges as hesitant lips pressed against his, a warm sweet kiss that left his plush mouth tingling. He could feel Darren rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the small of his back, a comforting gesture that caused the glasz eyed boy to moan into the other's mouth. The noise was music to Darren's ears, the volunteer pressing on the other's back, leaning behind him until his shoulders and head thudded against the mirror. Chris went easily, giving in to the urging hand on his lower back, and eagerly seeking to deepen their kiss. Darren huffed out a breath through his nose, sliding one of his hands up into the taller boy's paint-slick chestnut brown hair, his fingers getting coated in colors. He moved his lips against the other's, opening up to him and silently begging that the gorgeous boy hovering over him would do the same.

His mouth opened up to Darren's, the paler man placing his hands on the tops of the other's thighs, tightening his grip and jerking him forward. The shorter boy slid down with the movement, paint smearing on the mirror from where it was on his person, and his hardening bulge knocking into Chris's equally aroused crotch. Chris licked into the other's mouth, spreading Darren's thighs so he could fit himself closer, pleased to find that he was just as turned on as him. And as much as he wanted to taste his mouth more, there was one thing Chris wanted to do before he completely lost his nerve.

When not a second longer could be spared of him denying himself air, Chris finally pried their mouths apart, panting deeply against him to regain his breath. He nosed his face against Darren's stubbly neck, kissing the prickliness and mouthing at his prominent Adam's apple. Darren craned his neck back as he kept trying to suck in lungfuls of air, groaning when Chris sucked on the dip of his neck, working the hollow and determined to bruise a hicky into his flushed olive toned skin. "Chris…"

Warmth coiled in Chris's lower belly, Darren's husky voice spurring him on as he descended down the volunteer's hot body, pushing up his orange shirt so he could place open mouth kisses on his abdomen. He licked along his happy trail, tasting his body, sucking off his musky zest of sweat and paint. Fuck, how can that mixture taste so good licked off his torso? He needs more of it, wants to taste this man at his very core, feel Darren pulse in his throat. Chris made a needy noise against the body pressed against his lips, hooking his fingers under the other boy's waistbands to tug down his basketball shorts. Darren lifted his hips a bit, making a shimmying motion so he would no longer be trapped in his net pants. When his shorts and underwear were at mid-thigh, his growing length was revealed, Chris already licking his lips when he spotted clear fluid pearling out the flared head. "Baby, is that all for me?" He teased.

Darren whined unhappily, hitching his hips up pleadingly because he didn't know what else to do, helplessly floundering as he was subjected to follow whatever Chris chose to do with him. The paler boy didn't seem keen on teasing him though, bringing his face level with Darren's dick, sucking the bulb into his mouth easily. He gripped onto the edge of the bowled sinks on either side of them, air punching out of him when he felt himself being methodically suckled, lips stretching around him as he was welcomed inside intense wet heat. He could hear the sound of Chris sucking him, wet noises causing Darren's dick to twitch inside the other's mouth. Blue eyes fluttered shut when a fresh spurt of clear musk exploded across his tongue, the boy slowly sinking further down the hard erection. He enjoyed the feeling of the rigid cock slipping past his lips, stretching them into a perfect 'O' as inch after inch of dick shoved its way into soft warm mouth. "Oh my GOD."

Chris's closed eyes flicked open curiously at the exclamation, hooded gaze blinking up lazily as he sucked and bobbed down on Darren's thick girth. It was an interesting view he's never had, not straight up but body angled at a curve against the mirror, glasz eyes gliding up naked abs and his clothed chest until he reached that flushed tone face. Dark eyes barely had any hazel ringed around his pupils, lust blown and wild as they stared at where Chris was taking him in, loving how full his mouth already looked. Darren lifted a hand to card through that messy hair, moaning throatily when the action had Chris humming around him, vibrations increasing when he was sucked in another inch. He could feel when his head bumped the back of Chris's throat, the boy steadily breathing through his nose and causing hot air to fan out right above Darren's pubic area. The act was so intimate, it had him shivering for an instant, the mouth on his dick working him slowly as Chris tried to relax his throat.

The curly haired young man all but gurgled incoherently, cock thickening when he felt that throat open unyieldingly around him, fluttering tightness hugging him perfectly. Darren's hand slipped from Chris's hair, his palm settling on the back of his neck as the boy began to suck him earnestly, hollowing his cheeks for the first time when he was finally able to take the volunteer down to the root. Darren's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the other's cute nose nuzzling against his groomed hair before pulling back, reddened lips leaving him spit slick and shiny. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, not when Chris lightly dragged his teeth against the heated flesh, snapping his hips up on instinct. Chris made a muffled squeak against the sudden thrust, his hands in turn grabbing a hold of the volunteer's waist, fingers splayed out over his naked hips. Darren's weeping prick was begging to release inside the willing mouth working him over, all his energy pushing past the hold on his waist, fucking his stiff cock in hard and fast.

He could feel his own dick throbbing desperately in his cargo shorts, Darren using his mouth sparking arousal from the hand on his neck down to the tips of his toes. Chris held on while the other snapped his hips up into his throat, laving at his erection through each thrust and suckling him whenever the tip was in his mouth, tongue swirling the head before it was fucked in again. His throat swallowing around the other's dick every time it was shoved inside, channel tightening and fluttering with the skillful way he kept his gag reflex in check. It was becoming too much for him, Chris pulling one hand away to slip down the front of his shorts, curling his hand around his cock and jerking himself in a sloppy rhythm with Darren's thrusts.

The volunteer snapped his hips a few more times against the other's face, balls slapping Chris's chin as he fucked his mouth. Darren pulled his cock completely the way out then, smirking when Chris whined at the emptiness. He gripped onto the other's paint slick hair, stoking himself quickly as his orgasm approached. The blue-eyed boy realized what he was doing, lips falling open and tongue poking out to lick the oozing tip he could barely reach. Darren let out an embarrassingly surprised sound, his cock squirting all over Chris's face to mix with the caked on powder and dried paint. Chris closed his eyes against the spurts, opening his mouth wider in hopes of catching some of his taste while he felt cum splatter on his cheeks and forehead. The curly-haired boy groaned, dick twitching and spilling more over the other's face as he watched cum drip off his eyelashes and nose. He squeezed himself one last time, a final drop landing on Chris's pink tongue.

Chris moaned happily, swallowing what he caught and batting his sticky eyelashes up at Darren, biting his lower lip in a way that had the other growling. The volunteer slipped off the counter while clumsily pulled up his pants, kissing him hungrily and pushing Chris up against the bathroom wall. He nipped at his cum covered lips, tasting himself on puffy rouge plumpness before shakily sinking to his knees, legs still jelly-like from coming. Darren pulling Chris's cargo shorts down, batting the hand that was wrapped around his flushed cock away. He pressed his palms against the other's torso, nervous hands steadying themselves on pale flawless skin. He opened his mouth a bit, brow furrowing as he stared at Chris's fully erect dick. Darren looked up, still breathing hard due to their earlier events. "I…I don't—I mean I've never…" He purses his lips, nervous at perhaps not being able to reciprocate.

"You've never…?" Chris husked, a little surprised. Darren shook his head, looking a little crestfallen as he glanced away. The other boy took pity on him, smirking a bit as he cupped his tanned face, brushing away some of the colors from his mouth with his thumb. "Just let me, okay?"

Darren nodded, flicking his gaze back up when his face was lifted somewhat. He parted his lips obediently when Chris incessantly pressed the head against his mouth, curiously licking the slit when his lips wrapped around the tip. The volunteer scratched his nails down the taunt abdomen he held onto, the squish of colors between his fingers giving him an idea. While he allowed Chris to slowly push his dick inside his mouth, one hand sneakily made its way to the other's ass, his finger slipping between firm cheeks and prodding around for his hole. Chris threw his head back in a pleasurable shout, hole blooming open for the paint slick finger that dipped inside.

* * *

 Out in the parking lot, Ashley swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the railing, watching as Joey helped clean up the nearly deserted parking lot. "You sure you don't want to go check on them?"

"Do you really want to walk in on our boys with their pants down?"

"…yeah, you're right. Once you're done we should go grab them though. I'm hungry."

"You guys want to go eat at IHOP after this? Pancakes always taste better at three in the morning."

"Fuck yeah they do."

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song was 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande feat. Zedd. I have a couple more CrissColfer stories to post (as well as one or two Klaine), and I’m always up for prompts, so keep a look out! ;) Please leave me a kudos, or comment telling me if you liked it, I really do appreciate them. Till next time lovelies! :3


End file.
